Lo que odio de ti
by PrettyLadyWithTheSwollenEyes
Summary: Raven le escribe una carta a Beast Boy, de la que luego se arrepiente. Oneshot, cute and not so short, pero es todo lo que dire, paseen y lean.


**Lo que odio de ti.**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece, y no soy la primera en hacer un fanfic de este tipo (carta con historia), es un tema, pero la idea es diferente quedan avisados, para que luego no me quieran linchar por tonteras. Esta es la segunda historia de estos dos que escribo (OTP 5EVER), pero igual. Espero les guste, yada yada yada blah blah blah, ¿Por qué sigues leyendo esto?**

**.o.**

**A Beast Boy:****  
**

Esta es la primera vez que escribo para alguien que no sea yo, y de todas las personas con las que me relaciono, tenías que ser tú a quien dirijo esta carta. Que irónico, ¿no crees? Pero antes de que te sientas muy especial, déjame decirte que lo hago contra mi voluntad. Hoy salió lo peor de mí y sé que estas resentido conmigo, lo que me llevo a hacer esto. Starfire me pidió que me disculpara por herirte, o lo que sea, pero la verdad es que ella tiene razón. Eres mi amigo, si hoy me enojo contigo fue porque estaba de mal humor, lo cual no es excusa para todas las estupideces que hago.

Quiero que sepas que yo no te odio, odio muchas cosas que haces, pero eso no quiere decir que te odie a ti, por más que me burlo de ti, o hago chistes insultando tu inteligencia, tú los dejas pasar, porque en el fondo los dos sabemos que tu vales más que cualquier cosa que yo diga, eres capaz de sonreír y seguir siendo mi amigo después de todo lo que te digo, y esa es una de las cosas que odio de ti, y para ilustrarte un poco más, me tome la molestia de hacer una lista con las cinco cosas que más detesto de ti. Siéntate, relájate y léela con la mejor cara del mundo (porque es larga), pero ten presente, no te odio a ti, solo odio que hagas esto. 

**5) Tus manías**

Eres un completo maniático, sobre ciertas cosas, unas me molestan más que otras. El tofu por ejemplo, ¿en serio no comes carne por pura empatía hacia los animales? Si es así lo respeto completamente, bravo y que bien por ti, tienes una falta de crecimiento y deficiencia de hierro y vitamina E tremenda, pero por favor, no desees eso para mí. Tu eres capaz de lanzarme todos los hotdogs de tofu que tengas, a la cara sin darme un argumento sólido de él porque debería optar por el veganismo, más que "Viejo, yo he sido la mitad de esos animales que tú te estas comiendo".

Creo que esa, de todas tus manías, es la menos irritante, porque nada se compara a tu obsesión por Terra o la vez que te traumaste porque dije que no eras chistoso, lo cual me lleva al punto 4. 

**4) No eres nada gracioso****  
**

A ti no te interesa cuantas veces te lo diga, es obvio, pero a mí sí. Porque parece que cada que te lo digo, tú te desesperas y te pegas como pulga a mi espalda (cosa que si sería posible, pero si algún día se te ocurre hacerlo, te perseguiré hasta rociarte con Raid, y tú no quieres que haga eso), me sigues por toda la casa, interrumpes mis sesiones de meditación y haces que me desespere y te grite o te insulte, pero a la final yo siempre soy la mala, y tú nunca me dices nada.

Yo sé que no tienes malas intenciones, pero a veces eres desesperante y créeme que no quiero lastimarte, pero sin querer lo hago. Aun cuando no dices nada, lo veo en la forma en que tus ojos se ablandan cuando te insulto, ¿por qué te quedas callado y dejas que yo continúe? Se necesitan dos para pelear, y cada que no dices nada, sonríes y te vas, pruebas que eres mejor persona que yo, y me dejas pensando solo en ti y porque te digo lo que digo y hago lo que hago durante horas, y cuando trato de remediarlo de alguna forma, dices que no importa, me ves con pena y me haces saber que ya olvidaste todo y me has perdonado, solo para que yo vuelva a lastimarte, y te odio por eso. 

**3) Tu personalidad**

Eres el ser más insoportable que existe, y en el fondo lo sabes, acosas a la gente y disfrutas cuando se desesperan, pero por alguna razón parece que nadie más que yo se puede enojar contigo. Es como si todos en la torre te quisieran, así eres tú, el gracioso, el simpático, un tonto encantador que sonríe como si nadie nunca lo hubiera herido, te haces amigo de todo el mundo, no temes a hacer el ridículo y vas por la vida feliz y sin preocupaciones como quien no tiene que rendir cuentas a nadie. Parece que soy la única que se enoja contigo por ser de esa manera, aunque en cierto modo, tú eres todo lo que yo quisiera ser, aunque sé que mi situación no me lo permite.

La hija de Trigón, riéndose de todo, confiando en todo el mundo, es algo difícil de imaginar. Toda mi vida he sido señalada por ser hija de Trigón, incluso cuando era niña, me señalaron, me atacaron y me aislaron por ser diferente, y tú, ¡eres verde¡ 

No estoy diciendo que eso sea malo, pero tú sabes lo que es ser diferente, todos nosotros lo sabemos, pero por alguna razón, ustedes pueden olvidar más fácil que yo. Aun cuando hay ciudadanos que los señalan y siguen creyendo que tenemos malas intenciones, a ti no te importa. Yo quiero eso, al menos solo un día en el que pudiera hacer y decir todo lo que quiero sin que explote el mundo o se altere el curso del universo, pero no puedo. Me molesta que eso es lo que tú no entiendes, crees que es fácil para mí confiar en otros, crees que quiero siempre salir a jugar o estar con más gente aparte de los titanes, cuando la verdad es que siento que solo puedo confiar en ustedes.

Luego ratas de meterte en mi mente y cada que te me acercas y tratas de abrazarme, haces que pierda el control sobre mis poderes, me desesperas, me enojas, te vas y luego haces que me sienta mal y quiera correr tras de ti para abrazarte, siempre es así, no importa cuántas veces diga que quiero que te vayas. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Con que derecho juegas con mis emociones de esa manera? ¿Por qué eres tan amable con todos? ¿Por qué no eres capaz de guardar rencor? No te entiendo, nunca lo hare, pero de cierta forma siento celos. 

**2) Nunca Jamás****  
**

El día que te metiste a mi cabeza, y dijiste que no me odiabas, pase toda la noche pensando en ti. Entraste a mi cabeza y ahora cada que te veo, te hablo o te toco, se desata un mar de emociones en mí, feliz empieza a saltar por donde sea, mi inteligencia no se calla y trata de negar todo lo que me haces a través de insultos e ironías, y aunque muero por estar contigo, reírme de tus chistes, y jugar contigo, al mismo tiempo quiero desaparecer y olvidar que estas ahí. Es doloroso y frustrante no poder estar contigo como yo quisiera.

Mi vida sería más fácil si yo fuera una chica ordinaria, a Terra le toco esa suerte, y aunque tu saliste corriendo tras de ella, a la final la dejaste ir, porque muy adentro, sabias que ella ahora tiene todo lo que había deseado, amigas, familia y un hogar, ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera con su vida. Pero yo no, y no sabes cómo enferma saber que no soy como las otras chicas, pero desde aquel día, no puedo dejar de pensar en ello, hiciste que me odiara cada vez más, y ahora por tu culpa, empiezo a idealizar a todas esas chicas perfectas que tu mereces y que yo nunca podre ser, gracias por eso, idiota. 

1) En esta carta dije todo lo que no me atrevía a decirte, lo cual no fue mi intención inicial. Pero ahora ya he dejado casi todas mis emociones salir, cada cosa que tenía guardada en mi interior, salió sin querer, como si mi mano tuviera voluntad propia, pero pasando la emoción inicial, me puse a pensar en que pasaría si leyeras esto.

¿Me dirías que no, y dañaría nuestra amistad "amor/odio"? ¿Me dirías que si por pena? ¿Corresponderías a lo que yo siento o solo harías como si nunca te hubiera dado esto? Muchas posibilidades se pasaron por mi cabeza, cada una aún más fea que la anterior, razón por lo que me he decidido a terminar la carta y guardarla, o quemarla y olvidar su existencia. Encontrare otra manera de pedirte perdón, si es que aún no se te ha olvidado lo que dije esta mañana, y sé que probablemente aun te acuerdas, y no eres capaz de olvidarlo, pero aun seguirás siendo mi amigo y seguirás molestándome y jugando con mis emociones como has hecho desde que te conozco, y harás que te grite pero siempre estarás ahí para mi aun cuando soy un asco de ser humano y te lastimo sin razón.

Lamento mucho ser así contigo, lamento mucho no poder darte esta carta, pero si lo hago, me arriesgo a aferrarte a mí y hacerte completamente miserable, o que me rechaces, y no soportaría que me veas con ojos de pena siempre. Por lo que prefiero callarme y quererte en completo silencio hasta que se me pase, y dejar que conozcas a alguien mejor que te de todo lo que yo no te puedo dar y sea todo lo contrario a mí, que pueda hacerte más feliz que yo y sea como todas las estúpidas que he idealizado en mis noches de insomnio, esas estúpidas que envidio a más no poder, por no ser como ellas. Y espero que cuando encuentres a esa chica, yo siga siendo tu amiga, y tu aun quieras hacerme reír, y pasar tiempo conmigo, y me sonrías como lo haces cada mañana, porque de cierto modo te odio pero no puedo estar sin ti y no quiero que tú me dejes, por más estúpido y contradictorio que suene ahora. 

.o. 

Vio las páginas que tenía en su mano con cierta lastima por tener que quemarlas, era todo lo que ella quería decirle en una carta escrita a máquina de escribir. Cuando compro esa máquina nunca pensó que le daría uso, solo la compro porque se veía bien en su cuarto. Era una vieja máquina de escribir marca Royal en color magenta con teclas negras que compro en eBay, hasta ese día, no tenía idea que aun funcionaba, lo cual solo la hizo sentirse peor por no poder darle la carta a Beast Boy, pero en el fondo tenía mucho miedo de lo que él pudiera decir, así que para ella lo mejor era quemarla en ese instante. 

Aun eran las tres de la mañana pero eso no le importo mucho. Con cuidado abrió su puerta y espero antes de sacar la cabeza por el pasillo para asegurarse de que estuviera completamente vacío. No era para menos tanta precaución, si hacía más ruido del necesario podría levantar a Robin, o peor aún, a Beast Boy, quien para su mala suerte, tenía un oído de oso, 17 veces más sensible que el de un perro. Levito hasta la cocina para no hacer ruido, y porque para ella ya era costumbre levitar para no ensuciar su capa, aunque ahora llevase puesta una chompa negra de la UFC por miedo a que su propia capa la ahorcara mientras dormía.

Con un sabor amargo en la boca, las dos hojas que se fueron en esa carta abrazadas a su pecho y los ojos hinchados por estar escribiendo solo con la luz de sus velas y la luz de la ciudad que dejaba entrar su ventana, levito hasta llegar a la cocina y prendió la luz. La cocina estaba conectada al living room, en ese lugar se han dado más de cinco explosiones, una de ellas fue un material casi toxico, pero después de aquella ocasión, el cuerpo de bomberos y el control de materiales peligrosos dejaron de ir a la torre, primero porque acceder a la torre era toda una tarea, y segundo, Cyborg parecía estar preparado para controlar cualquier tipo de incendio, plaga, robo o cualquier cosa que pueda suceder en la torre.

La ultima explosión fue hace dos semanas, algo exploto en el contenedor de basura, dañando también el sistema de ventilación, aunque Raven no estaba muy segura de cómo es que el ducto de la basura estaba conectado con la ventila, solo Cyborg y Robin sabían como estaba construida la torre, los otros se contentaban con saber dónde estaban sus cuartos, los baño, la piscina, la terraza y el garaje. Raven dio un último vistazo a su carta y suspiro antes de lanzarla por el ducto hasta el contenedor. Una de las ventajas de Cyborg, es que él es un completo paranoico, tanto que cree que los villanos querrían usar la basura para su beneficio, por lo que el prefería incinerar todo, y cuando digo todo, me refiero a todo, sin excepción.  
Cerro la ventana del ducto para no tener que ver como su carta se quemaba, le hubiera resultado muy doloroso.  
Ya está hecho.- dijo para sí misma. 

¿Qué cosa?- la sangre se le fue al piso, esa voz, por Azrath, de todas las personas, tenía que ser el, se volteo a verlo asustada, y sí, para su mala suerte, era el. -¿Te asuste? No pensé que estuvieras aquí, lo siento. 

Lo vio, acercarse a la refri, mientras se restregaba los ojos, tenía cara de quien odiaba a todo el mundo, eso no era normal, ni siquiera por las mañanas, pero la verdad es que no lo había visto en todo el día, esta mañana tenía una cara tan diferente. Tenía los ojos hinchados, el pelo alborotado, el pecho desnudo y su boxer morado de pececitos naranjas. -¿Tú piensas?- salió solo, ella no lo pudo controlar, se sentía la persona más tonta del mundo, pero por alguna razón se sorprendió más que Beast Boy no le hubiera respondido, por lo general se hubiera puesto a la defensiva, pero esta vez sonrió de manera sarcástica. 

No dejas pasar ni una, ¿verdad?- eso le dolió más de lo que ella hubiera querido, no es que lo hiciera a propósito, pero el tenía razón, Beast Boy había llegado a su Breaking Point, y Raven era la culpable. ¿Pero que esperaba después de tantos insultos? Algún día tenía que hartarse de ella, y ahora Raven temía que ese día hubiera llegado. -¿Qué haces aquí? 

No podía dormir.- dijo Raven sentándose en el mesón de mármol negro de la cocina, tratando de actuar natural, y fallando estrepitosamente cuando su cabeza impacto con una de las gavetas de la pared.  
Ya veo.- por un segundo se preocupó, pero cuando vio que estaba bien, no dijo nada. 

¿Y tú?- Raven no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en la cocina, y tenía miedo de preguntar, por lo que lo mejor era que se olvidara, y por su cara de sueño, parece que lo había logrado. 

Dormí toda la tarde.- dijo sacando un bote de helado de chocolate del congelador con una cuchara. 

Ya veo.- dijo Raven. -¿Estas bien? 

¿Por qué preguntas?- se apoyó en una pared que estaba frente al mesón donde ella estaba sentada y se llevó una cucharada de helado a la boca. Raven reconoció algo en su mirada, no era enojo, era resentimiento, estaba herido, y esperaba a que ella se disculpara, pero ella no sabía cómo.

Paso alguno segundo viendo a Beast Boy, nadie dijo nada, incluso el dejo por un minuto de comer helado. Nunca era así, el por lo general se olvidaba a la hora y media y volvía a molestarla, aunque no siempre era molesto. Había días en los que ellos podían estar tranquilos en un solo cuarto, y hablar de películas o música. Eran las cosas que más tenían en común, a veces él le robaba su iPod para entrenar, y de vez en cuando veían algo en Netflix, pero cuando ella estaba de malas, y él se ponía muy cargoso, ella no dudaba en lanzarlo por la ventana. 

**Flashback****  
**Hoy fue uno de esos días, en los que ella lo tiro por la ventana pero esta vez él estuvo más cerca de dar al suelo, si Raven no lo hubiera notado, probablemente él no hubiera vivido para contarlo. Después de eso se dijeron algunas cosas, Beast Boy se enojó con ella por casi matarlo, ella se defendió diciendo que el había empezado y que no era la primera vez que eso pasaba, se gritaron un poco, pero la cosa se puso muy fea cuando Raven, no aguanto la culpa y grito "TE SALVE A ULTIMO MINUTO, sigue molestándome y a la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte." 

Todos los titanes hicieron silencio, ya estaban acostumbrados a que el desayuno fuera un campo de batalla, pero nunca a que se dijeran cosas así.  
**Fin del flashback**

Sí, estoy bien - dijo llevándose otra cucharada de helado a la boca. -No te preocupes.  
Ok.- por supuesto que no le creía, desaparecer todo el día no es algo que a él le guste hacer, pero ya era muy obvio que él no la quería perdonar, al menos no en ese instante. -Oye, voy a mi cuarto. 

¿Me estas pidiendo permiso? ¿O es una invitación?- trato de sonar rudo, pero era ridículo, porque no quitaba los ojos de su helado. 

Tómalo como quieras, pero yo tengo sueño.- dijo Raven saliendo de la cocina. -Descansa. 

Igual.- dijo el viendo como Raven se alejaba. 

Salió levitando, pero esta vez no iba a su cuarto como dijo, si no a la terraza, necesitaba despejar su mente, y no se le ocurrió otra forma de hacerlo, que sobrevolar Jump City. Beast Boy noto la prisa con la que se fue de la cocina, ¿será que trataba de evitarlo por lo de la mañana? ¿O él fue un poco rudo con ella? O tal vez él era paranoico, y ya debería estar acostumbrado a lo rara que podía ser esa chica en ocasiones, en verdad no la entendía. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto el momento en que tiro su cuchara por el ducto de la basura, en vez del bote de helado. Pero como eso era algo que ya había pasado en ocasiones anteriores, que una pieza metálica caiga al incinerador o cualquier desecho peligroso daba a parar ahí, Cyborg tuvo que equipar el ducto con un panel, de modo que la basura caiga al incinerador cada media hora, y dar tiempo para sacar cualquier cosa que no debería estar ahí.

Abrió la ventana del ducto y alumbro con su celular. La cuchara estaba a lado de una botella de coca cola y lo que parecían ser papeles. Trato de acercar más su celular, pero no se podían distinguir las letras, ¿era por eso que Raven estaba ahí? ¿Qué podía ser eso tan importante que tuvo que deshacerse de eso a las tres de la madrugada, justo cuando se supone que todo el mundo estaba dormido? 

Ahora tenía dos opciones, sacar la cuchara y dejar ese papel ahí, respetando la privacidad de su autora, o leerla. Si lo pensaba bien, el basurero era área comunal, por lo que cualquier cosa que cae ahí, puede pasar a manos de otros, si ella no quería esos papeles, entonces no tenía nada de malo que el los leyera, ¿verdad? Se contentó con la idea de que él no estaba haciendo nada malo y saco la cuchara y los papeles, eran dos papeles escritos en máquina de escribir, con un título que le llamo mucho la atención, aun cuando es algo que se haya encontrado en el basurero, o mejor dicho, hurtado. 

.o. 

Las luces doradas y blancas de la ciudad, el viento, y un poco la brisa marina de la playa cercana a la torre la ayudaron a despejarse, su cabeza era un torbellino hace media hora, pero de repente todo estaba en orden, y ella estaba agotada, solo quería volver a su cuarto y dormir, al menos esa era el plan inicial, porque en ningún momento esperaba que Beast Boy se apareciera detrás de ella en el pasillo y la arrastrara hasta el living room.  
Raven no entendía que estaba pasando, todo era tan raro, y si no hubiera sabido que se trataba de Beast Boy, hace tiempo que hubiera abierto un portal para mandarlo a otra dimensión. 

Tenemos que hablar.- su tono de voz era diferente, ya no estaba enojado, y Raven temía lo peor, cuando se encontró algo completamente inesperado. El living room estaba completamente vacío, solo estaban ellos dos, Beast Boy había descargado una película francesa sobre una chica, Amelie, o algo así, y sobre la mesa de centro, había un plato de waffles con té de limón. Estaba haciendo eso otra vez, estaba siendo malditamente encantador, su lado optimista sentía que lo que sea que el fuera a decir sobre la carta, no podía ser algo malo, y era verdad, no era malo, todo lo contrario, Beast Boy, el chico más inmaduro de los titanes, era un romántico por excelencia, y él se encargó de hacer ese momento, el momento más perfecto de su vida. 

.o. 

Robin, ni en sus sueños más locos, se hubiera imaginado a Raven y a Beast Boy juntos, era la pareja más dispareja que puede haber, pero ahí estaban. Frente a él, la linda hija de un demonio interdimensional, plácidamente recostada sobre el pecho de el más joven de los titanes, que la abrazaba de una manera casi posesiva. Habían dos platos con algunos restos de lo que parecían ser waffles sobre la mesa de centro y el control estaba en el piso, al igual que algunos vidrios de algunas bombillas que Raven había reventado sin querer, pero en ese momento, no podía importarle menos. Robin sonrió, era tan raro ver a esos dos sin estarse peleando, pero era lindo, te daba como que una sensación tibia, pensar que el amor hacia cosas muy raras. En ese instante él se preguntó, ¿en qué momento, entre la noche y la mañana, Beast Boy se tomó el tiempo de enamorar a Raven?

Era un poco raro, pero mientras más los veía, era un poco más obvio que esos dos se gustaban desde hace algún tiempo, pero, ¿cuánto duraría? ver a Raven tan calmada, y a Beast Boy tan feliz, digo, verdaderamente feliz, no era algo de todos los días, pero era refrescante, y él estaba feliz por ellos dos. 

Hizo un buen trabajo, debo admitirlo.- Susurro Cyborg desde la cocina, quien llevaba ahí más tiempo que Robin. 

Lo de los waffles fue buena idea.- dijo Robin sacando su celular para tomar una foto de esa escena tan linda, y casi bizarra al mismo tiempo. 

Deberías pedirle consejos a BB, te apuesto a que el podría enamorar a Star si se lo propusiera.- Robin sabía que eso no era cierto, primero, porque Beast Boy solo quería a Raven, y segundo, él era un buen amigo. De todas formas, un pedazo de waffle salió despedido hacia la cara de Cyborg.

.o.

**Nota de la autora: bueno, ese fue todo el oneshot, un poco largo, pero estaba inspirada. Dejen sus comentarios y díganme, que debo mejorar y eso, xo.**


End file.
